Air filters have been known in the art for many years. As illustrated in FIG. 1, many of these conventional air filters 10 include a filter medium 11 reinforced with a support member 12 placed adjacent to the filter medium 11 and a frame 13 that is adhered to a periphery of both the filter medium 11 and the support member 12 in order to keep the support member 12 and the filter medium 11 in contact. However, these filters 10 can be cumbersome to produce, and require the use of additional materials such as adhesive and cardboard that do not serve any filtering purpose, thereby limiting the production life and performance of the air filter. Moreover, such adhesives may degrade over time, thereby compromising the integrity of the filter.